Chase Devineaux
Originally, Chase Devineaux was described as a Special Agent with a 'checkered past'. The following is fictional, subject to change, and is for entertainment purposes only. Background *18-21: United States Marines 4th Division, 3rd Force Reconnaissance Company. *- 26: Detective, ACME, private firm. Special Agent. *- 28: Political Science, Master's Degree, Yale University. *- 30: ACME Academy Instructor. *33: Private Contracts, Krav Maga - Brown Belt *- 35: ACME HQ in San Francisco, official (unofficial) Field Director, Special Operations. *- Current: ACME's Director of Operations. After necessary education and a childhood in Warren, Maine; Chase Devineaux entered the U.S. Marine Corps and eventually took Officer Training. Despite gaining the rank of Marine Captain, he has never served in a war. At the age of 22, he entered ACME Academy and took the Detective Exam, primarily working in 'Missing Persons'. Sometime between the ages of 22 and 23, Chase was partnered with Carmen Sandiego on several international cases. The partnership was accepted, but was never considered official until after cases ended. By winter of the same year, the former Marine began working in Covert Operations for the Special Division of ACME. He took time off to pursue a master's degree in Political Science at Yale at the age of 26, among other things. Returning, Chase Devineaux instructed ACME Agents at the Academy. He officially resigned from the position a few years later where he aimed to pursue a more serious relationship with his then live-in girlfriend. Consequently, the relationship failed and Devineaux spent the next two years working on private contracts. During this time, he pursued training in Israel where he received a brown belt in Krav Maga. Some time later, Chase returned to ACME and accepted a new title as head of Special Operations and is now ACME's Director of Operations. It's a little-known fact that Devineaux plays the piano and once was 'the guy with the guitar' before joining the Marines. He was a large force behind getting the Steinway in ACME HQ's rec room. Personality According to most, Chase has an outwardly light personality despite being known for his silence. He's a competent and eloquent communicator, but stalls out on anything remotely intimate because he believes them to be unproductive. Chase processes his surroundings quickly; he picks out patterns and gauges exits -- this is practically a hobby. Some consider his thorough nature a close resemblance to paranoia. While he suffers from marginal recklessness and a quick temper, over the years, he's learned to keep that in control. As a leader, he focuses on creating a fair, commanding influence over those under his watch. Not all his decisions are faultless, and he can be idealistic, demanding, and narrow-minded. Often firm and resolute, he prefers his friendships strong and lifelong. He has a discerning moral compass, and as long as one approaches him politely, he is often the beginning of the end to their problems. He is, however, harsh on those he believes goes against his moral grain: A man of his caliber loses interest in traitors as swiftly as he demonstrates his devotion to those he cares for. Random Facts *Chase is teased often for being a robot. His current 'version' is 2.5.3 *Chase's favorite color is red. *Devineaux owns a Rivas 63 currently docked in San Francisco named "Her Imagination" *The man doesn't like desserts. *He still has plans to go bear hunting in Kamchatka. Career Affiliations *U.S. Marine Corps (Force Reconnaissance) *ACME (Private) Training *Advanced Weapons Training *Non-Lethal Tactics Training *Krav Maga Training (Brown Belt) *SERE Training *SCUBA Training *HAHO and HALO Training Images chase2010.png chase2012.jpg Photo 1229538032.jpg chase_av.jpg Participation *Roll With It *Desert Cayman *El Halcon Unpacks! *Blue Moon Masquerade *La Vie de Luxe *Hiatus *Paradigm Shift *Auld Lang Syne *Seraphim References *TECS Profile Page *G+ Random "Chase-isms" Category:Characters Category:ACME Category:Canon